Meeting in Budapest
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: After the World War has ended two people met each other one cold November night on the Cainbridge connecting the two parts of Budapest together, but this isn't the only thing the bridge unites...


A/N: so everyone, the writing of this fic will be really unusual from me, because I usually don't write in this section. But when I was little they shoved '_**Allo, Allo!**__' _here where I live, they showed it first so uhm…eleven years ago from here and now they begun repeating them and I absolutely loved this show, it was to funny to watch and it still is in my option. Oh and because I know that probably no one of the people who usually read my fics won't come here, well except if I'm on they '_Authors Alert List'_, well I love to put some wery strange twists in my storyes and the starts can get really confusing to which the later chapters will give the explanation.

Disclaimer: I don't own '_**Allo, Allo!**__'_, heck I wasn't even born then when they made the first episode…I was only born six years later…

* * *

It was the year 1950, five years after the tragic end of the Second World War, Adolph Hitler, the Fuhrer and leader of all Germans was no more, he chose to end his own life so that the enemy could not have the joy to humiliate him. At least this was the thought which spend most of his old comrades and followers who were not executed or killed in the war, hope.

The war brought much pain to the people, destroyed lives, living and dreams leaving only cold. Like a horrible disease which can't be healed and takes more and more lives with any passing minute. Some people even sayd that it was as if they would have seen the Four Horseman of The Apocalypse ride over the cities, the Grim Reaper walking through the stream of screaming people who were running away in panic as the tanks come.

But all this was now over. The war wasn't fought on the battlefield anymore, but by the discussions table by politicians and not soldiers, this was the time of the _'Cold War'_…

A lone figure was walking along the famous Chain-bridge which connected the two parts of Hungary's capitol city Buda and Pest with each other which were separated from the Duane. The figure stopped after a while, the cold night air surrounding him as he looked at the lights of the two cities which were in reality one. It was in a way interesting that both cities could exist on they own, but still stood together even if separated from the majestic river, but the two cities held also something other which was also weary unique. While Buda with the kings palace and old buildings represented the past so was Pest representing the new age, both different, but still one. A sigh escaped the figure's lips, turning the blown out air to fine mist. As he continued to walk further along the deserted monument he suddenly spotted a lone figure leaning on the reeling.

"Hmm…what one interesting surprise to one old familiar face." the man said, while putting one hand in the pocket of his long black trench coat, with the other he pushed his glasses up. "Long time not seen Miss. Dubois." the woman turned around.

"How do you know me." she said while looking at the man in front of her.

"Was it really so long ago that we saw each other?" the man said, voice and face emotionless. As Michelle looked in those cold, blue eyes behind the glasses she suddenly let out one unwanted gasp.

"Herr Otto Flick…" she gasped.

"Correct, even if not anymore part of the Gestapo."

"As I'm not anymore part of the resistance since the war is now over, well at least on the battlefields." she said.

"Yes, so how come that you are here and not in England with the others?" Herr Flick asked as he leaned on the reeling beside her, both watching they reflections in the dark water.

"I'm visiting my aunt who lives here. And you?"

"After the Fuhrer's and my godfather's death I couldn't bring myself to stay in Germany, I don't know why. Von Smallhausen went for that time back home to his mother."

"And what about Private Geerhard? She was rather fond of seducing you." she said with a little grin, this was the first time she was talking to and enemy, well ex-enemy now, in such a civil way without to have her gun drawn.

"I'm sometimes really surprised about your spy skills. If you were German you would have made one excellent Gestapo officer. She is now in Italy and will marry that woman crazy Captain Bertorelli." he said and Michelle could finally detect a little hint on jealousy in his voice.

"I will take that as one compliment, you weren't also that bad when it come to disguising yourself. And I'm sorry."

"Even if isn't usual from me, but that you and for the other well I can live with it." a soft laugh brought him to look at the woman on his side. "Hmm…did I say something amusing?" he asked while raising a brow.

"No, it is only a bit amusing that back then in the war we would have more likely shoot each other and now we stand here together on a bridge in the night and have a civilized conversation as if we would be two old friends meting for a little chatting." she said and was shocked when she saw a little smile on the man's face.

"It seems to me as if this bridge would not only unite the two half's of this city." at that Michelle nodded.

"To be honest I was in a way rather interested in this country."

"Hmm…"

"Becouse of the literature, the myths. Did you know that Hungary only joined the war because they tried to take back the parts which they lost? Both times and almost in every war after the middle age they only fought for freedom and the uniting with the lost parts."

"To be honest no." he said while looking down at they reflection again, then suddenly he turned again to Michelle and tilted her head up with one gloved hand.

"What are yo…hmpf…" her cold lips were suddenly covered with his cold ones and her heart felt as if it would bust any moment. After he pulled away from her a five seconds later, but for her it felt like eternity she looked at him noting that this man seemed so much different from the emotionless and cruel Gestapo officer she knew. "Was this the particular using of the saying "Keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer"?" she asked smirking.

"Oh, would you like from me to see you as my enemy?" he asked the same grin on his face and Michelle let out a little laugh.

"Can I invite you to some red vine? I know a really nice little restaurant in Buda." she said.

"That would be a pleasure." he said and offered her his right arm which she accepted and both begun to walk down on the bridge, the lights of the_ 'City of the Past' _shining in front of them.

It really looked like as if the Cain-bridge would not only connect the two cities with each other, but also the hearts of two old ex-enemies who met in Budapest…

_End _

* * *

A/N: ok I don't know where this come from. And don't look at the historical mistakes if I made some, I love history, but in that moment we reach WWI. and WWII. then I'm lost… 


End file.
